


Azure Embers

by crimsonwinter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, F/M, Zutara, zuko x katara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Zuko discover what true, "steamy" passion really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure Embers

The air rushed in Katara's ears as she shifted uncomfortably in her spot on Oppa. She crossed her blue clad arms under her breasts and snorted.  
"Sokka," she didn't look at her brother, who was continuing to make funny faces at Toph from across the sky bison, "If you don't stop… I'll tell her."

The water tribe warrior immediately blushed and slumped down.

It was summer, only a few weeks away from Sozin's Comet, and the Gaang was continuing to search for trainers for Aang for some last minute cramming.

Aang, the last Airbender and current Avatar, was flying his pet Sky Bison, Oppa, to a landing spot for the night. He was destined to save their world, but his childlike innocence sometimes got in the way. He pulled himself together in the last few weeks before the climax, but he still had a tendency to lose focus on training. Especially with Katara, as he was completely smitten with her.

Toph was the blind and powerful Earthbender who didn't take any crap from anyone.

Sokka, Katara's brother, was a non-bender, as was his crush, Suki, but they each had their weapons of choice. Sokka's, his trusty Watertribe boomeraang, and Suki, her Kyoshi Warrior fan and fighting skills. Sokka had also mastered the sword during their stay in the Fire Nation.

Katara was the burdened yet optimistic skilled Waterbender that could handle herself. She was beautiful and feminine, but strong and stubborn, too. Her carmel skin and azure Watertribe eyes matched her brother's, as did her chocolate hair.

Toph kept her messy black frizz tucked in a head band, but her pale green, clouded eyes, creamy skin, and short stature did not hide any of her raw strength.

Suki, without her intricate Kyoshi warrior makeup, had a round face, short auburn hair, and dark eyes.

Aang was bald to show his blue Airbender tattoos, and his grey eyes emitted a soulful expression.

Toph had a puzzled look on her face at Katara's words to Sokka, but shrugged it off.  
"I was just playing," Sokka muttered back at her from under his breath.

"She probably wouldn't have liked it, would you, Toph?" Katara spat back, her mother's necklace gleaming in the setting sun.

Toph perked up, "Huh?"

Katara glanced at Aang, who was hunched and isolated from conversation, as she spoke, "Sokka was making faces at you and I told him to stop. You wouldn't have liked it if you'd known, would you?"

Toph heated up at the statement, and hoped that her cheeks weren't pink at the sound of his name. "I actually would have been fine not knowing."

"Don't you want to know if someone is teasing you?" The Watertribe young woman spoke to the Earthbender with more of a bite than she'd hoped.

"Seems like unnecessary pain if you ask me." Toph snapped back.

The group was tense and silent and grumpy. Katara wanted them to land so she could sleep away her pounding headache and creaking bones, although she sighed when she remembered that she'd just be sore in the morning anyway. She also missed her element. She disliked flying on Oppa because she was so far away from a water source and the precipitation in the clouds wasn't much to work off of.

Suki glanced at Sokka and gave him a coy smile. He returned it with a sulk. He also was ready to land.

Up in front, Aang pictured Katara running into Haru, Jet's, and his arms. And only two of those seemed to burn with romantic passion. He hunched forward and gritted his teeth, oblivious to the tension behind him.

Oppa groaned.  
"I know buddy, we'll land soon." He turned around to check if the rest of the group was ready to land, and he was greeted by disgruntled positions and a few snarling lips.

He spotted a clearing in the forest and leaned forward to push Oppa down.  
As they increased speed and slope, the passengers in the back sighed pleasantly and prepared themselves for landing.

* * *

The sky bison landed gracefully in the clearing, his passengers ready to jump onto land and begin setting up. Katara stayed behind for a few minutes as Toph, Suki, Sokka, and Aang unloaded the supplies.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang's childlike voice cooed up to her, and although his tone sounded sincere, his innocent face did not ignite her cheeks like they used to when she first met him.

"Nothing," she slid down off the bison as she recalled how the new excitement of discovering and being in the prescence of the avatar shocked her enough to give her a crush on Aang for the better part of winter. However, as winter melted into Spring, she soon discovered that he was infatuated with her, and it unpleasantly drove her away.

In order not to hurt his feelings, she continued to mother him and stay friendly, as she wanted to, but she could only act as a mother to someone for so long. Soon, she wanted to act like a girl. A woman, even.

She was budding, after all. And although she was only fourteen, the death of her mother hit her extremely hard and she had to make up for her mother's lost parenting. This caused her to grow immensely mentally.

She brushed her self-analyzation aside as she remembered that Aang was still staring at her with big, grey eyes.

"Nothing's wrong… I'm fine, just tired. I'm going to bathe and get ready for bed. I'll be looking for a water source. See ya."

Katara's brow furrowed as she realized she just spoke rudely to her friend, but she disregarded it with her overall bad mood and trudged away to find a lake.


End file.
